Covenant
by saucywench20
Summary: [On Hiatus]There's a new psycho in town and it's up to the titans to stop him.BBRae pairing. Read and Review.
1. Welcome to Jump City

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Although I revel at the thought of them being my little willing little puppets. I do on the other hand own Taint and Magda and whoever else I may come up with.

Greetings to my many fans…..okay, okay…the two or three people who read my work. My muse has come back from vacation and my creative juices are flowing so I am working on about three different fanfics. Yeah!

Pairings: BBRae, RobStar, CyJinx

_Thoughts are in Italics and or Underlined_

Covenant:

Ch.1: Welcome to Jump City

Taint had only been in Jump City for a total of two weeks when he earned the title as one of the most prolific serial killers in the country.

In the span of two weeks he had killed 62 people. The victims varied in age, gender, race, and economic standing. There were very few commonalities. Every once in a while the police would find a letter from "Taint" but those letters were few and far between. In fact, the only things that the all of the victims had in common was the fact that all of their blood had been drained and that they had two small puncture wounds could be found on their left wrist.

Taint was good at what he did. Until victim 62, no one had known what he looked like. He had been too hungry to be careful that time. _Damnable bitch. I should have broken her neck before I fed…but then again_ chuckle_ I wouldn't have such a delightful little pet if I killed her._ He became momentarily lost in thought of his new servant. She said her name was Magda. _Ah..my sweet, sweet Magda._

12 hours ago--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Saucy Wench was one of the oldest bars in Jump. It was in the less desirable part of town were not too many respectable people hung out.

Outside it looked like shit. The walls looked ratty and worn. There was garbage strewn on the surrounding sidewalks. The patrons who managed to stumble outside were nothing more than poor misbegotten winos lying on the ground working their way to monstrous hangovers. Inside it wasn't much better. The walls looked as though they had been painted a rich burgundy once. Now they looked like faded ketchup stain. It was surprisingly large inside. The customers were nothing more than decomposing wastes who were too poisoned by their own addiction to be worthy of the honor of quenching his thirst and the bartender was…well too ugly. _What garbage.. None of this filth is worthy of being mine.._

Just when Taint thought he'd have to go to another place for his meal he saw her. Now what do we have here. The servant wench. She was different from all of the others here. She was fresh, virginal, untainted by any other. A radiant Madonna in this festering cesspool of misery. She was unmarred by the abject misery that had withered the spirits of the others. She would be the one of the chosen. One of his.

Taint flashed her a dazzling grin and that did it. She caught sight of his smile. She gave a faint blush as she walked to him. _Even in a shit hole like this she is humble…_

"Hi there, can I get you anything?"

"Whatever is on tap."

"Okay. I'll be back in a minute."

As she walked to the bar, he proceeded to examine her further. She had lovely auburn hair which cascaded down onto her back. Her hair was accented by warm honey/amber eyes. She also had a lovely figure. As she came back with his beer she noticed him gazing at her and blushed again. He decided to use a small amount of his powers to charm her, to make sure she would cooperate with him. He didn't want to chance loosing his prey.

She set his glass down at his table and asked, "Is there anything else you want?"

"Well I could always use the company of a pretty lady."

"Well…," she looked at the clock on the wall blushing, it was then that he noticed how perfect her neck looked. So smooth, so delicate. _Oh my…_ His thoughts trailed off as he saw one of the arteries in her neck pulsing. It was then that he realized how truly hungry he was. _Enough games_ he thought hungrily,_ Obey me NOW!_ He projected that demand into her mind and waited for the desired results. As he watched for a reaction he noticed that her face went blank and with that he repeated his demand. Taint was glad that when she snapped out of it she looked entranced with him. That was a good sign.

Sometimes it took a while to overpower a human like that. There were quite a few of them that had impressive mental resistance, whether they knew about it or not. If she hadn't thrown off his mental advances by now that meant that she was ripe for the taking and that she would not resist.

"My shift will be over in 10 minutes. Why don't you wait for me and then maybe we can catch a movie?"

_Perfect. I'm starving._

"But of course my dear. If you do not mind, may I enquire as to what your name is love?"

"I didn't tell you yet? blush I'm sorry, I can be kinda air headed sometimes. My name is Magda."

"Magda.. What a beautiful name. It fits you perfectly my love."

"You…really think so," she asked softly.

"Absolutely and if I may be so bold, if you hadn't just asked me out I would have spent the night pinning away for you," he said pretending to look bashful.

"Well.. blush see you in 10 minutes."

_Too easy._

"I'll be waiting here, my lovely Magda."

With one more smile and blush she turned around to finish serving some of the other patrons.

10 minutes later

They were on their way out of the bar and walked down the streets he had his arm around her waist possessively and concentrated hard on keeping her under his spell. As he looked at her, he became entranced again by the delicate curve of her neck. Upon further examination he noticed the arteries and other veins in her neck pulsating. The urge to just bite into the girl was becoming unbearable. He was thankful that in a little while he would be in the privacy of his own apartment where he cold feed without being spotted. As his list of victims grew so did the effort of the police. There were police everywhere. Also the citizens of the city were becoming paranoid. People were much more cautious. They traveled in groups and were suspicious of anyone new. It was starting to get harder to take people without anyone noticing. Mentally overpowering two or three people was one thing, facing off a potential mob if people figured out who and what he was, was a different matter entirely.

After a few blocks he realized that he couldn't wait to get into his apartment to feed on her. The need for her blood, her essence was overbearing. There was no was that he could wait any longer. He roughly threw her against a wall, which resulted in a rather loud "umph!" on Magda's part. He instinctually went for the graceful curve of her neck, pierced the ivory skin easily and began to feed. _So delicious…so heavenly._

Taint had to fight back the urge to go into a frenzy and drain her immediately. He wanted to make this last as long as possible and he slowed down. He bit down hard for a second time so that the blood flowed freely. He took his time in lapping it up, totally oblivious to everything around him. The world just seemed to melt away, to cease to exist. He didn't notice that Magda was whimpering loudly and he didn't notice the police car pull up behind him until he noticed that a pair of flashlights were on him.

"Put her down and step away from her immediately," screamed the first officer.

Both officers had their guns drawn and pointed at Taint.

Taint turned around with Magda in his arms. Both officers gave an audible gasp and took a few steps backwards. There was Magda whimpering mindlessly in Taints' arms. She had a massive bite wound on her neck which was bleeding profusely. Taint's eyes were glowing a pale grayish hue and his fangs were dripping blood and his interest shifted from Magda to the two police officers. _I may as well have a few appetizers before moving onto the main course._

With that thought, he gently lay Magda down on the floor and lunged at the two officers. A slight push sent the first officer through the windshield of the patrol car. The second officer managed to squeeze of two rounds from his revolver into Taint's torso but it didn't effect Taint. Barely 10 seconds passed before Taint yanked him up from the ground and snapped his neck with a sickening crack. After he was sure that the man was dead he bit into him draining him in a matter of minutes, alternating between the officer's neck and his left wrist. In keeping with his habits he bit down on his own tongue hard enough to make it bleed and lapped at the officer's neck. This healed the puncture wounds on the man's neck. After this was done he picked up Magda, repeated what he did to the policeman and quickly headed to his apartment.

15 minutes later-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taint arrived home with no problem. He set her down on the couch and then proceeded to think about what to do with Magda. _Although she is delicious it seems a waste to just kill her and that cop did sate my hunger…_ This came as a huge shock to Taint. It had been hundreds of years since he spared anyone. He normally left no survivors. It had been so long since anyone or thing had really caught his eye that he really was nonplussed as to what to do with the woman. After thinking on the matter for a quite a while he came up with an answer.

He would make her a ghoul. Eternally bound to him by blood but nothing more than a puppet. With that thought he commanded _Awaken._ Magda's eyes snapped open and she glanced at him blankly.

"My sweet Magda, stay still for I am giving you a once in a lifetime opportunity. Do you want to resume your drab existence as a servant wench, as a poor nobody or do you want to leave it all behind and be immortal with me? It is up to you my dear and I assure you this is no hoax."

When she looked at him, he saw doubt in her warm eyes and he decided to give her proof.

With that he slit his wrist with a dagger, much to Magda's horror, and forced her head down onto the wound. She tried to resist but when she tasted his blood that was it. She became intoxicated by its taste, by the immortality and strength that it promised. When Taint pulled his wrist away, she gave a disappointed whimper.

"So my dear. Now that you know the glory of the blood, will you join me in eternity? Be my humble little helper and partner in sin?"

Magda looked him dead in the eye and answered, "Yes," without hesitation.

Back to Present Time-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taint couldn't help but give a toothy grin at the thought of toying with Magda after he was done feeding for the night. After a few minutes he thought _I'd better get back to the task at hand._ It was on that thought that he focused on his query for the night.

He had his eye on a young woman as tonight's main course and had followed her around the city for the past two hours ensuring that he hadn't been seen. She had garnered his attention for two reasons. One being that he was quite hungry and hadn't fed for the past few hour and Two being the peculiar aura he sensed from her.

She was an odd looking girl, of that there was no doubt. For one thing her skin was ash colored, something that he had never seen in humans beforehand. Such a physical characteristic was common amongst his kind and from what he had heard, demons as well, but not in humans. Her hair and eyes were lavender colored and she wore a navy cloak. Her appearance had more than peaked his curiosity. Taint wondered if she tasted as exotic as she looked.

Taint had tried a few mental summons but to no avail. This human was powerful in the mental arts, very powerful. As she walked under a streetlight he saw a red chakra on her forehead. _Ah.. The third eye…Perhaps this young one is a witch. Thought would explain her strength in the mental arts._ If he was right and she was a witch then it would be useless to try and manipulate her. _If she is a witch then that meant that she may have other abilities as well._ As Taint pondered about his now potentially dangerous target, he gave a crooked smile. The danger aspect just made her all the more desirable.

After a few more blocks he saw her slip into a dark alley and decided that now was the time to grab her. As he rushed to the alley he noticed that the girl was waiting for him.

In a monotone voice she asked, "Are you Taint?"

He flashed her a toothy grin, "Why yes I am love."

"Well then," an unfamiliar voice spoke from above him, "on behalf of the Teen Titans, Welcome to Jump City."

Taint looked up in time to see a steel toed boot connect with his face.


	2. Vampire

Warning: I do not own the Teen Titans. Erica, Taint and Magda are my creations.

Hi everyone. Sorry I took so long to update but my professors grumble, grumble keep assigning me obscene amounts of work. But fear not for I have completed my assigned tasks for now. Now without further adieu onward to chapter two.

Stuff I forgot to mention in the first chapter:

Also there is no trigon here. I don't like him so in this tale, he's dead and Raven is free from his influence.

I will refer to Beast Boy as Changeling and Robin as Nightwing.

Cyborg is 21, Robin, Starfire, and Jinx are 20, and Changeling and Raven are 19.

I have no knowledge of Jinx's background, but in this story she's a half demon like Raven.

I have no knowledge of vampire lore so I'm making up a whole bunch of stuff.

Covenant:

Ch. 2: Vampire

Jump City was in the grip of a serial killer by the name of Taint. The city itself was not new to crime. It was home to some of the most dangerous villains in the country, but this was different. Bank robberies, jewel heists, and the occasional super villain rampage were the norm, not huge chains of senseless murders with no rhyme or reason.

The police were baffled by these crimes. Apart from the fact that the victims were drained of their blood and had bite marks on their left wrist, there was nothing else. There were no fibers, no DNA left by the perpetrator, no other marks on the body and, with the exception of the last victim, no witnesses. Had it not been for the fact that the killer occasionally left letters for the police, they police wouldn't even have a name.

Normally crimes such as this were left to the discretion of the police department, but this time the aid of the Titans was sought.

The witness to the last murder, a young police officer, had described the alleged perpetrator as not human. This was attributed to the fact that the officer was flung through the window of his patrol car with very little effort and also to what the criminal in question was doing to a still unidentified young woman.

According to the witness, the man who killed his partner possessed superhuman strength and appearance. Most likely, he was a metahuman. His most noticeable physical characteristics were his eyes, which glowed pale gray, his ebony colored hair, and that he appeared to be unnaturally pale. This information was not released to the press because anti-metahuman sentiment was the highest that it had ever been. Even the Titans were catching a lot of hell from some of the general public for not being "human," or in Nightwing's case working with "freaks."

If the press got a hold for this information, then the city would likely erupt in riots.

****

Titan Tower 11:09 a.m.

At Titan tower, the five core members of the Titans, sat through a grisly slide show of Taint's handiwork.

Starfire left the room sobbing at the sight of the first victim, who happened to be a 15 year old girl. Cyborg had to leave the room midway through the slides because he had got physically sick at the site of the bodies. Changeling hid his face behind part of Raven's cloak and was grateful that for once she didn't swat him away. Nightwing sat through the entire thing, grinding his teeth in rage and clenching and unclenching his fists. Raven appeared for the most part impassive, but Changeling noticed that her eyes showed shock and sorrow.

After the slides finished and Starfire and Cyborg returned, Nightwing got up walked to the projector and began the briefing.

"Titans," he began, "first and foremost the police suspect that this is the work of a meta-human, who goes by the name of Taint."

"Shit..," Changeling quickly exclaimed, "you've got to be kidding. I haven't heard any of this on the news."

Raven snatched her cape away from Changeling's hands in annoyance and said, "That's because it would cause riots if it was out in the media. Let's face it," she said, her voice showing bitterness, shocking everyone who was accustomed to her monotonous tone, "the public is going through some sort of meta-human hate spree right now and things are tense enough as it is. I know that every one here has faced some of this at least, even Nightwing."

Her voice than expressed sorrow, "Can you imagine what would happen to us and other meta-humans if that got out? Many people think that people like us are responsible for a lot of the problems in the world today. If this got out then it would turn into a modern day witch hunt and there is no telling how many innocents would be hurt because of it."

"Rae…," Changeling called softly, "calm down."

"What, wh--," Changeling motioned to her surroundings and it was then that Raven noticed that a lot of things in the room were floating around, "Oh…thanks." With that she took a deep breath to calm down and made everything return to it rightful place.

"Raven's right," Cyborg spoke up, "People would go nuts if they found that out. That's probably why the police asked us to deal with this case in particular. They also probably figured that if this guy is as dangerous as they think he is, then it's better if we deal with him. Can you imagine what would happen if some poor cop got in this guy's way?"

"That's exactly what happened," Nightwing said.

He then turned to the projector and showed the last two slides.

"This slide shows Taint's latest known victim, Sgt. Gale Allelyne," the pictures showed a youngish police officer whose neck was obviously broken, "According to his partner, Jake Michaels, they were patrol when they saw a man holding a woman against a wall. When they pulled their flashlights on him, he turned around they saw that he had bitten the woman in the neck. He put her down and that's when they pulled their guns on him. Taint attacked them and Sgt. Allelyne shot him a few times in the torso but according to Michaels it didn't even phase the guy. Taint shoved Michaels through the windshield of their patrol car and knocked him out for a few minutes. When he came to he said that he heard a crack and when he went to look he saw Taint holding Allelyne up and then drank from his wrist."

"Which wrist," Raven asked. This scared the crap out of the other titans who were entranced/horrified by Nightwing's recitation of the last known victim's final moments.

"The left wrist, why?"

"We're not dealing with a meta-human."

"What," this time Cyborg spoke, "how do you know that?"

"We're dealing with…."

"What," Nightwing asked.

"Just one thing. I need all of you to really keep open minds and don't ask any stupid questions, alright?"

"Done."

"We're dealing with a vampire."

Silence

The other Titans, with the exception of Changeling, looked at Raven as though she were insane.

After a few more minutes of silence Starfire asked, "Forgive me friend Raven I do not mean to be rude, but what is a ..vampire?"

Nightwing answered that for her, "They're monsters that feed on the blood of humans, Starfire."

"What foul beasts these vampires are friend Nightwing."

"Don't worry Star, they are only make believe."

"That is where you are wrong Nightwing and I can prove it."

"Fine, prove it then."

"Number one: all of the victims were probably killed in late evening/early morning hours, Number two: they were all drained of their blood, shortly before or after they died, Number three: there were probably puncture wounds on the left wrist of all of the victims and Number four: I bet that Officer Michaels mentioned that 'Taint's' eyes glowed."

Changeling, Cyborg and Starfire looked to Nightwing for confirmation and saw that he was thunderstruck.

He finally snapped out of it and asked, "How do you know that Raven? The police only just pieced together all of that!"

"I know it because it's a vampire." When she saw that everyone in the room was still confused, she sighed and asked, "You all know that I am a half-demon, right?"

Everyone nodded silently

"As a half-demon, I inherently know of other…entities that are not human. Call it supernatural instinct, if you will. That also means that if I see their handiwork, I can tell if a supernatural entity did it or not."

"So…," Changeling asked, "If you can tell if he is a vampire, then does that mean that you can track him too?"

"……..No," Raven answered and with that said she then fell deep in thought.

"How do we find this guy then," Changeling asked.

Nightwing sighed and said, "That's the hard part. There is no pattern. All of his victims are all over the place. He doesn't tend to stay in any one place and there is no telling when he is going to strike. One day he may not kill anyone and the next day he kills at least five people. Raven, can you think of any reason for this?"

"I would say maybe because he's hungry, but that argument doesn't hold much water."

"Why," Changeling asked.

"Contrary to popular belief, vampires don't need to feed every single night. They feed about once every three or four months. They can consume human food as well and it satisfies the vast majority, so that they don't even follow that schedule for feeding. But, even if this guy just wants to feed on humans exclusively, it doesn't add up. I happen to know a few vampires, and they have never killed anyone….ever. If they want blood badly enough then they will just go to a blood bank and steal a pint or two and that takes care of it for a few months."

"What if there is no blood bank but only humans around," Cyborg asked, shocked that his dark friend knew so much.

"If they do decide to feed on humans, they take no more than half a pint of blood and move on to another human. It's not harmful to the person that they feed on. In fact they take less than what a person would give when they donate blood," Raven then added, "Think about it. Vampires have existed for thousands of years, alongside humans with no incident. Do you really think that after thousands of years of existing, they would be stupid enough to start killing a ton of humans and therefore through themselves into the limelight. If that happens then they'll be hunted into extinction. In vampire society there are very strict guidelines on human relations. The vampires need humans in order to survive and humans need vampires to survive."

"Wait a second, if they feed on humans, then how is it that we need them to survive?" Nightwing asked.

"Who do you think has protected humankind from all of the other supernatural entities that need to kill humans to feed on their organs and souls?"

Silence

"How do we capture him, Raven?" Changeling asked, "Or….kill him if it comes to that?"

Raven gave a sad smile, "That I don't know. Nobody outside vampire society is permitted to know that unless under very special circumstances. But I think I know some people who can help us."

"Really? That's the best news that we've had all day, who?" Changeling asked.

"First things first, we need to get into contact with Jinx."

"Jinx?" Cyborg asked, "why?"

"We'll need her help for this one."

"Alright then. Titans," Nightwing ordered, "we'll resume the briefing when Jinx gets here."

****

Outside Titan Tower 12:30 p.m.

Jinx had no idea why she was called to the tower. She had quit the hive when she was 17 with Raven's help and had been a model citizen all the while. It had been hard to make that transition but she found a great friend and advisor in Raven, which surprised her greatly. When she was younger, she had assumed that Raven was a stuck up, uptight bitch, but as they interacted more she realized that they had more in common then she could have possibly imagined. Both of their fathers were demon bastards that raped their mothers, but as Jinx later learned, she was much better off than Raven had been. Jinx's father was a low-level demon who didn't have any power over her, Raven's father, Trigon was one of Lucifer's favorite sons and had battled her for control over her mind, body and soul until recently. Jinx was beyond happy when Trigon was killed and had his soul destroyed. That meant that her dark friend was free. Her power's still were an issue but she had near complete control and as Jinx reminded her a while back, "It's way better with that asshole off your back."

As she walked to the entrance of the tower, she saw that Raven was waiting for her there with a her a frown that looked as though it had been carved into her face.

"Hi Raven, what up?"

"We have a huge problem."

Jinx was a little surprised by Raven saying that and wondered what it could be because when Raven said something was wrong, it meant that something horrible had happened.

"Do you know all of the murders that have been going on lately?"

"Yeah, how could I not? It's the only thing that anyone is talking about? Why?"

"We just got all of those cases assigned to us and we need your help."

"Me? How can I help?"

"The killer is a vampire."

Silence

Jinx didn't believe it. /_No fucking way that could be true./_

"You're shitting me Raven, now tell me what's the real reason that you need my help?"

Raven looked at her with sad eyes and that told Jinx that it was no joke.

"Holy shit. Do the other's know what the guy is?"

"Yes."

"How are you guys going to ice him? The vampire clans are the only ones who know that."

"I told them that. But I've got a contact in one of the clans who'll help me, if I ask her."

"Then what do you need me for," Jinx asked getting confused as to why she had been summoned to the Tower.

"I have a contact in one of the clans but it's dangerous to go alone and the others don't know anything about vampire society so it's too dangerous to take them with me."

"I see….Who's your contact?"

"My contact is Erica."

"Erica! Of the Luna Clan? Holy fucking shit! That means that you have to go to La--"

"Exactly," Raven interrupted, "Now come on, we have a briefing that we need to get to."

****

Inside Titan Tower 1:12 p.m.

"So let me get this straight," Nightwing said as he questioned Jinx and Raven who were sitting on the couch, "The two of you have to go to some underworld bar and since the rest of us don't know anything about vampires or any of the other things out there, we can't go?"

"Exactly" "Yup"

"Why?"

"Cause it's too dangerous for you," Jinx said, when she saw Nightwing glare at her, she decided to elaborate some more, "Vampires are not the only creatures that go to those bars, you know. Since we're both part demon, that means that we are one of 'them' and that we are trustworthy."

"Why would they not trust us," Starfire asked.

"Because," Raven answered, "You aren't part of their world. It has nothing to do with you being a good or bad person. If you aren't like them in some respect then they are going to attack you on sight."

"Are you sure that there is nobody here who can go with you two," asked Nightwing, "because I really don't like the idea of sending just the two of you, there's no telling how dangerous it could be."

"I don't know," Raven said.

"Changeling can come with us," Jinx said surprising everyone, most especially Changeling.

"How," Raven, "They'll know he's human just by smelling him."

"We can just say that he's an animal shaman that hangs with us. If they want any proof of him being a shaman, he can just morph into anything and that'll satisfy their curiosity."

"That is true, I can't believe that slipped my mind…… What do you say Gar? Are you up to it?"

Changeling looked at Raven in shock because: one, she was inviting him to work with her on a dangerous mission and two, she called him by his real name. His heart fluttered a little at the attention that Raven was paying him and after a few seconds he said, "Of course. When do we leave?"

"In half an hour," Jinx said.

"What," Nightwing and Cyborg asked in unison.

"There are a lot of things that Gar needs to know before he comes with us. How to dress, how to act, how to address other entities and so on. Jinx and I are going to have to give him a crash course in inter-demonic relations," Raven said

"Because if there are any slip ups we all die," Jinx added.

"How am I going to learn all of that in half an hour! There's no way that it can be done," Changeling squeaked out.

"Calm down Gar. You'll learn all that you need to know and do fine," Raven assured.

"How?"

"Like this," Raven said as she waved her hand. A dark aura of energy surrounded Changeling and before he knew it he blacked out.


	3. Romance and Mystical Weirdness

Disclaimer:

I do not own the Teen Titans, Star Wars or Lord of the Rings. The oc's on the other hand are my little puppets to do with as I please.

Stuff:

Hello everyone. I am really sorry about taking so long to update. I was so caught up in my other fics that I guess I kind of….well….forgot about this one. But don't worry I plan on updating periodically, like once every week or two.

One story related thing: Cyborg and Jinx are already a couple in this story.

Warning: There is much sap and fluff in this chapter. You have all been warned. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (continues for a few lines.)

Covenant:

Chapter 3- Romance and Mystical Weirdness

Cyborg, Jinx, Nightwing and Starfire watched as Raven and Changeling disappeared in a wave of dark energy. Everyone but Jinx looked confused.

Jinx then spoke up, "Ok. Rae's dealing with Gar so I guess that leaves me to find him an outfit. Which way to the black bird's room?"

"Why do you need to go to her room," Cyborg asked.

"Raven has a giant stash of otherworldly attire in there. You know outfits for vampires, ghouls, shamans, and if Gar's going to come with us, he has to look like an animal shaman. If he doesn't fit the part then he's toast. Remember: Raven and I are half demon, also we're both pretty well known in those circles, we have nothing to prove, Gar does."

"Why would friend Raven have such attire," Starfire asked.

"Well," Jinx said, "Some of the outfits are stuff that I have given her to hold on to, like some of the ghoul outfits. We do have formal occasions that require us to dress pretty weird."

"Oh," Starfire responded.

"….Alright," Nightwing said, "Cy could you show her the way."

"Sure man."

With that Cyborg and Jinx walked to Raven room.

Jinx gave a little snicker at what outfit Gar would have to wear.

"What's so funny," Cyborg asked.

"I was just thinking of what Gar is going to have to wear that's all," Jinx then stopped and turned around, "Hey Nightwing," she called and waited until he walked up to her.

"What is it?"

"Have a camera waiting for Gar. Trust me. It's going to be a once in a lifetime photo."

* * *

Meanwhile:

Changeling opened his eyes to find that he was in an odd, yet very familiar, place. It was so dark, yet comforting.

As he looked around to get his bearings he saw a black bird fly over his head.

That was when it hit him.

Raven.

He was in Raven's mind.

Gar panicked and looked around him, hoping that he would come across one of Raven's more pleasant emotions, like Knowledge, Happy, or maybe even Timid. The last time that he was in Raven's mind was when he met her father for the first time and that was an experience that he didn't care to repeat…ever.

As he looked around he noted that it was much more lively than he remembered it.

There were healthy looking trees with violet colored foliage. The sky was no longer reminiscent of a dark void, but of the most beautiful of starry nights. The aura of disdain around the whole area had dissipated. Beside him was a creek with water that glittered and sparkled as though thousands of diamonds had infused it with their visual splendor.

Gar looked around and looked in awe at the once dreary and now awe inspiring mind of Raven.

Raven…he felt his heart do a little dance at the thought of the dark enchantress. He loved her so much. He had felt that way for a long time, before he knew that she needed to deal with her demons before she could give her heart to someone. Now that Trigon was long gone, Raven was free but…she seemed scared to feel.

Gar walked around Nevermore, looking for Raven and one of her personalities, all the while thinking about how was he going to confess his love for the beautiful sorceress.

As he walked around he stubbed his toe on a rock and as he looked down to his feet, he noted that there were violet flowers budding from the ground, which produced a faint but very lovely glow. He smiled as he saw them, they were the exact same shade as Raven's eyes.

It was then that a voice rang out.

"Stopping to smell the flowers Gar?"

* * *

In Raven's Room:

Jinx was in Raven's closet while Cyborg stood there examining some of the outfits in his friends' closet.

The vast majority of the outfits were in black or other dark hues and looked pretty normal, while some of the other outfits looked like…well…there were no words to adequately describe what they looked like.

As Jinx dug around the closet the spoke with Cyborg.

"Hey Vic?"

"Yeah?"

"How about after this whole deal is done, we go out for a movie or something?"

"How about I treat you to a full day of the Victor Stone experience? You know breakfast, lunch, dinner and a 24 hour experience with me."

Jinx poked her head out of the closet and gave her boyfriend. She treated him to a playful grin.

"I think I like the sound of that."

"I'm glad you do"

Jinx then resumed her scavenger hunt in the closet, periodically tossing a few objects over her shoulder.

Cyborg stood there with a smile on his face, "So dark girl take the grass stain to Nevermore?"

"How'd you know," Jinx asked pulling out an outfit.

"Cause this is Gar and Raven we are talking about? You think she'll tell him she's got the hots for him?"

"I think so. Raven's been trying to figure out a way to tell him for a few weeks now and if she's as smart as I know she is then she'll tell him," Jinx paused, "It's about time really. Those two were playing hard to get forever it seems."

"Hah ha," Cyborg laughed, "I know what you mean. Gar goes by the elementary school rules of love."

"What's that?"

"You always annoy the one that you love."

Jinx giggled, "True. But to be honest Raven goes by the same rules, remember that time that she enchanted his clothes to attack him on sight?"

They both snickered at that memory.

As the laughing died down, Jinx then smiled softly, "She'll tell him how she feels."

"How do you know?"

"Here's a little tidbit of info for the record, sparky. Nevermore is the physical manifestation of her mind, heart, and soul. In there she won't be able to hide how she feels."

"Really?"

"Wow…"

They both looked at each other.

"So..," Cyborg started, "I bet their first kid turns out to be a girl."

"I bet it's a boy."

"Breakfast in bed says it's a girl."

"Dinner and a movie says it's a boy."

"You're on, pinkie."

"Ditto, Tin Man."

* * *

Nevermore:

Gar jumped and spun around to see Raven and some of her emotions.

Knowledge and Wisdom were standing to her left and greeted him with smiles and nods. At Raven's right, Happy was waving at him excitedly while Timid hid behind her and periodically peaked over her shoulder to look at him. When Gar spotted her, she turned as pink as Happy's cape and hid herself there.

The other emotions were nowhere to be seen but there was no doubt that he would encounter them soon.

"Raven, what happened? Why am I here? I thought that I you and Jinx were going to teach me everything that there is to know about vampires and demons and stuff like that."

Raven gave him a small smile, "To answer your questions: I teleported you to my mind so that I could give you all of my knowledge. Sitting you down in a room and teaching you everything in a normal fashion would take decades at least."

"…..," Gar was struck speechless by how much information was involved here and suddenly very worried as to how he was to learn it.

It was then that Jinx's words rung in his head, _'if there are any slip ups we all die.'_

"Gar the vast majority of my knowledge on these matters is, in fact, instinctual. Now that I really think about it," she said with a thoughtful expression, "your instincts may be a great help."

Gar looked around Raven's mind, "Where's Jinx? I thought that the both of you were going to teach me"

"Jinx is getting you something appropriate to wear."

"What's wrong with my outfit? Spandex totally rocks," he asked, further extrapolating the black by striking a pose in his beloved black and purple spandex outfit.

"Well-," Raven was interrupted by Happy's sudden hysterical laughter, Timid's barely notable giggling, and Knowledge and Wisdom's identical smirks.

"Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted..," she said glaring her emotions to silence, "In otherworldy society anyone who parades about in black and purple spandex is a _culami-"_

Knowledge then interrupted Raven to further elaborate, "A _culami_ is a sexual hedonist who openly declares him or herself ready to be fondled, molested, or, to use plain parlance, screwed, at any time by any person in any place. In fact the moment that a _culami_ enters any place they normally have their attire ripped off and have their 'needs' attended to right there on the spot."

Everyone just looked at Knowledge, not exactly knowing how to react to that unwanted dissemination of information.

"………..," (Everyone)

Raven was incredibly embarrassed, but not really surprised, that Knowledge had just fired away that information to Gar. Knowledge was Knowledge. She couldn't help but explain things to anyone in earshot. 

Raven fought the urge to smack Knowledge into a dimension populated by something dangerous, like acid spewing dragons or cannibals.

Had it happened in front of Nightwing, Cyborg, or Starfire, Raven would just have brushed if off without a second thought. Gar's opinion of her, on the other hand, was very important and now she felt mortified.

"Oh…," Gar blushed, "Well okay, I…um…see your point."

There was an unsettling silence that had settled in around them due, to no small part, to Knowledge, who was receiving Raven's patented death glare from Wisdom, who inwardly smacked herself for not restraining her sister in time to spare Raven that little bout of embarrassment.

"So," Gar said, noticing that Raven looked a little embarrassed, "How are you going to teach me everything? You said that it would normally take decades right?"

"That's why I teleported you to my mind. We are going to have to form a mental bond and we need to be in my mind to do that. Of course if you have any objection to any of this we can stop, the choice is entirely yours Gar."

"Mental Bond," he asked.

"Yes. I have a minor bond with everyone in the tower…," she stopped speaking at his look and decided to explain further, "Since I am so close to everyone in the tower I have developed bonds with you all. If any of you are in danger or if you fell distressed, I feel it."

"Really? Wow. Does it bother you? Being bonded to me…I mean to the team," Gar asked, hoping she didn't catch the slip.

"The bonds don't bother me at all. In fact it feels wonderful to be so close to you…," Raven couldn't believe that those words flew out of her mouth. Raven flushed bright red and decided to remain silent.

Gar couldn't believe his ears. If he didn't know any better than he would have thought that his heart was going to burst out of happiness. This had to be a dream, it had to be. The girl that enchanted him in every way possible had reciprocated his feelings. It was then that Gar acted on what was in his heart.

Gar looked to the other Ravens, they took the hint and disappeared for the moment.

Gar tried to look into Raven's eyes but she was looking to the ground.

"Rae..," He gently called, "Look at me."

With that he placed his hand under her chin and gently tilted her face upward. When her eyes finally met his, he smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me before," he asked gently with a small smile.

"Well," Raven said, "It's hard…and…."

"And," he prodded carefully, not wanting to screw this up.

"Gar, it's just that…Before we defeated Trigon, I was…I was never permitted to feel any emotions. There was always the threat that he could use any of them to take over me and kill you all. After a while I had myself fooled into thinking that I didn't feel anymore and you proved me wrong. Before you….I never….truly felt. You were the one who broke down the barrier to my emotions. You were the first person, the only person who made me feel like everything would be okay no matter what. You opened my heart and I…Gar…I…"

Raven took a deep breath in an effort to try and tell him what had been in her heart for him since the day that she met him.

Gar felt his heart beating as fast as a hummingbird's. He was hoping and praying to the powers that be, that she would tell him that she loved him. If she didn't then he would just die on the spot.

"Gar I…I...I lo…I lov…," Raven paused. She suddenly felt really out of breath. It was as though she couldn't get in enough air. She clutched her chest, trying to calm herself down.

Inwardly she cursed herself, '_Damn! I'm about to tell Gar that I love him and I get a freaking panic attack! Wait…Since when the hell do I get panic attacks!'_

Gar rushed to her and held her in his arms to calm her down. Raven relaxed in his grasp, taking in his scent and feeling safe in his arms. Gar sensed all the tension leave her body at once and felt as though he had died and gone to heaven.

"Gar I…," Gar put a finger to her lips.

"I know," he then continued to hug her.

Raven smiled, a genuinely happy smile and looked into Gar's emerald eyes.

After a few minutes they both burst out laughing. It was the type of laughing that occurs when you just experienced something incredibly wonderful, like getting your dream job or winning the lottery.

As the laughing died down Raven looked up in him with a playful smile on her face. Gar looked at her, feeling very giddy.

"Gar?"

"Yes?"

Raven beamed at him and then said, " 'I know,' You sound like Han Solo," with that she buried her head in his chest to hide her smile.

"How could I resist," he responded with a huge smile on his face, "And since when are you a Star Wars fan?"

"Since I was reading in the living room the day that you decided to watch all the Star Wars movies and I have to tell you that the only ones worth watching are Episodes 4, 5, and 6."

Gar then flashed her a megawatt smile, "Now I have someone to take to the Star Wars convention."

Raven groaned.

Gar laughed, "That's love baby. Don't worry, I'll take you to that D&D tournament you want to go to."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Okay."

All of the other Raven's appeared with giant smiles on their faces, with a new addition. There was a new emotion in a garnet colored cape, who was winking at Gar and giving him seductive glances.

Gar gulped nervously, Raven looked to the emotion in question and blushed.

"Gar," she said trying to keep her face from turning as red as the new emotion's cloak, "Meet Lust."

"Lust," he squeaked.

"Hello Gar. I hope we will become better acquainted in the future," with that she walked up to Gar gave his rump a naughty squeeze and was promptly launched into the distance by a powerful flow of energy.

Raven looked at him with an innocent face, "What?"

"Raven," Wisdom said, "We need to make haste."

Raven took Gar's hand and sat herself down onto the ground Indian style and waited for Gar to do the same.

As he sat down directly in front of Raven, he asked, "So what do we do?"

"Put your hands on mine, close your eyes, and clear your mind," Raven instructed.

Gar did so. He heard chanting all around him and felt a warmth spread all over his being. He felt so at ease with the universe, in sync with everyone.

It felt as though he were in the center of the ocean and felt the mind and heart of every life form there. He felt connected with everyone and thing. It was as though he awoke for the first time in his entire life. He felt one life, one soul in particular, Raven's. He saw her entire life flash before his eyes. He felt all of her pain, her hopes, her dreams, and her love for him.

Gar opened his eyes and looked at Raven, really looking at her for the first time.

She leaned towards him and kissed him, tenderly. He returned the kiss, gently coaxing her mouth open and getting her tongue to play with his. After a few moments they broke apart trying to catch their breath.

Raven gave him a loving smile and said, "It's time that we go back."

"Do we have to? I don't think that I could get enough of romance and mystical weirdness."

"Mystical Weirdness," she repeated.

"Yeah, it's what makes you irresistible."

"Kind of like your point ears?"

They both smiled and then stood up.

Raven took his hand and they both walked to an ancient door.

"Ready to go back to the real world?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go," and with that they were surrounded by a bright light.

* * *

Back in Titan Tower:

"..r…Gar…," Raven's voice called, sounding so far away.

".Gar…Gar..," her voice was getting nearer.

"Gar," she was right next to him. Gar had his eyes closed and found that he could sense Raven. It wasn't like he normally sensed her. Normally he would hear or smell her, this was entirely different. His heart…no…his soul to be more accurate felt at peace and complete with her near him. He sensed her spirit, her aura, right next to him and it was the greatest experience ever.

"Gar wake up," Raven said.

As Gar opened his eyes slowly he saw Raven right next to him with a small smile on her face.

Next to her was Jinx and Cyborg who suddenly burst out laughing hysterically. Jinx fell to the floor laughing hysterically, Cyborg was holding his sides as thought they were going to split open, Starfire was trying her best to hold back her laughter, but was failing miserably.

Gar looked at Raven quizzically and he looked into her eyes, which were sprinkled with mirth.

"What's so funny," he asked.

"You, Spinach," Cyborg said before falling onto the floor to roll around with laughter.

"Gar," Raven said with a composed face, "About the outfit that you have to wear…"

Gar didn't wait for the explanation, he looked down to his body and jumped up in shock.

He looked like a green version of Frodo from Lord of the Rings!

"Changeling," Nightwing called.

When Gar looked in his direction there was a sudden flash, he just had his picture taken by the most twisted, allegedly non-evil mind since Batman.

'Damn,' Changeling cringed, _'Now Bird Boy has enough to blackmail me into the next ice age.'_

Changeling cringed, 

"Come on Gar," Raven said holding her hand, "Let's get going. Jinx you too."

The laughter finally died down and a serious atmosphere replaced it.

"Okay you guys, it's important that we figure out how to deal with Taint but it's also important that the three of you come back safe."

Gar, Raven and Jinx nodded.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine," Raven said.

They all said their goodbyes and walked out of the tower, to Jinx's car.

Gar looked a little nervous, Raven saw that and smiled at him.

"Don't worry Gar. We'll be fine."

"I hope so Raven, I hope so."

* * *

TBC…


	4. AN

Hello everyone,

I just wanted you all to know that I will be doing massive re-editing on my stories.

Forgiven has 3 chapters coming. Chapter 00 and 01 are new.

Another Day has 2 chapters coming. Chapter 01 stays the same and 02 has been edited so read and enjoy.

Covenant has all three chapters being tweaked extensively along with 2 new chapters being written.

I also have a whole load of one-shots and short stories in the wings. So don't worry too much about me slacking off much. I seem to be under the spell of a creative episode and I intend to milk it for all that it is worth.

Ciao for now,

saucywench20


End file.
